WHITE WEDDING
by NKOTBROCKS2007
Summary: THIS WAS ORIGIONALLY GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY, BUT IT GREW A MIND OF ITS OWN QUICKLY.  THIS STORY IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS AS OUR GIRLS ARE PREPARING FOR THERE WEDDING AND BEYOND.  I HAD HELP MAKING THE CHAPTERS FROM A FELLOW WRITER,TIBURTIO85, THANK YOU
1. THE HOMECOMING

A/N THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONLY A SHORT STORY. WELL I AM KNOWN AS A PERCASTINATOR, SO I WAS TRYING TO GET IT ALL DONE IN A FEW SHORT HOURS. BY SHORT STORY I MEAN 500-1000 WORDS. WELL AS I SAT UP TYPING THIS STORY I HEARD A HELICOPTER FLY OVER MY HOUSE EARLY ON THE MORNING OF MAY 5TH. I REMEMBER SAYING A QUICK PRAYER FOR WHO EVER WAS ON THAT HELICOPTER WAS GOING TO BE OKAY. IT SOUNDED LIKE A MEDIC FLIGHT. I WAS STILL WORKING ON THIS STORY SIX DAYS LATER, AND THAT NIGHT I FOUND OUT THAT THE PATIENT WHO WAS FLOWN TO THE HOSPITAL THAT MORNING WAS MY BEST FRIEND ZACK. THIS ENTIRE STORY IS GOING TO BE DEDICATED TO ZACK, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE HE IS WATCHING OVER MY SHOULDER AS I WRITE ABOUT THE EVENTS LEADING UP TO THE WHITE WEDDING IN MY HEAD.

CALZONA

WHITE WEDDING

CHAPTER 1 THE HOMECOMING

NKOTBROCKS2007

"Wow were going home, all three of us are going home!" Callie whispered to Sophia as they got on the elevator. Arizona glanced at Callie as she reached for her hand, squeezing it softly. Then she said as they exited the hospital,

"You mean the four of us right," pointing at Mark Sloan resting at the car ahead of them.

"Yeah your right the four of us," she sighed.

"Callie well be home soon, do you want to sit in the back with her?" Arizona asked quietly, hearing the sigh but knowing now wasn't the time to question it.

Callie knew that the tension between Arizona and Mark was gone, but she wondered to herself what happened to it. She was glad that Arizona was accepting Mark as part of her dream now that Sophia was here, but she remembered the looks that went between them at the baby shower and she couldn't help but wonder what happened. She had thought that she heard April talking to Miranda about a fight that happened between the two sitting in the front seat, but she was half awake when she heard that. Mark and Arizona noticed that Callie was quiet, but they didn't push it. She really wasn't sure if there really was a fight per say but she needed to know where the anger and resentment went, even if she had a feeling she was going to be upset with Mark for a few days.

"I'm so happy to be home, although I wonder where she is going to sleep tonight, she doesn't even have a nursery set up yet." Callie said as they got out of the car and into the elevator. Mark and Arizona exchanged a smile for the surprise that was awaiting Callie upstairs. She noticed the smile, and couldn't help but to ask, "What happened between you to? I heard something about a fight but I was half awake at the time." This time the look that went between them was one of worry and surprise, for they knew of only one fight that she could of heard about. When they got off the elevator and walked down to room 502 Callie could sense an underlining tension between the other two. They walked with her into the apartment, knowing that the argument was about to be brought up to Callie and also not knowing how she would react to it. Callie looked around in awe that she was finally home again, then she noticed the door that used to be Cristina and Owens room was decorated with rainbows and flowers. She went up to it and saw Sophia Robbin Sloan Torres was written in the middle of the mural.

She nervously pushed open the door, and stood there in the doorway taking in the beauty of her daughters nursery. The furniture was all white wood, the mural on the door was also on the walls surrounding the bed, changing table, rocking chair. This room was perfect she thought and then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, she turned into the eyes of the woman she loved with all her being.

"Wow." that all she could say as the tears of joy started to fill her eyes. Arizona knew that Callie was going to be upset when she heard about the fight. She hoped that it wouldn't stress her out to much. Mark could tell that Arizona was stressing a bit so he stepped up and said,

"We will talk about the argument you overheard about in a few days. Lets get the apnea monitor set up and I will take this with me," he said pointing at the baby monitor, " so that way you two can have sometime to yourselves." Arizona sent him a private smile as he placed Sophia down and hooked up the monitor.

"Good night ladies, have fun tonight." Mark chuckled as he walked out the door.

"Wow, we are really home." Callie whispered as she pulled Arizona into a tight hug.

"Yes, now I know that I can sleep through the night, because I have you beside me to hold me. When Miranda sent me home to get some sleep, I couldn't sleep so I cleaned or I put together furniture or painted. But I never was able to truly get enough rest, not unless I was in that stupid bedside chair. Now come on we have a bed to get to." Arizona said taking Callie's hand and leading her towards the bedroom.

Callie then did something spontaneous before they made it to the door. She was feeling so much love for the woman standing with her that she knew she had to prove it. Callie stopped for just a moment placing a tiny kiss on her fiancées cheek, as she proceeded to literally sweep an extremely surprised Arizona off her feet and carried her promptly over to the bed while placing small kisses all over Arizona's face.

"Wow, what brought that on?" she asked breathlessly between kisses.

"You did silly. This is going to be the first time we are in our bed in our apartment and I wanted to show you that I loved you. Also this is going to our first night together since I accepted your engagement. I've wanted to do that since I walked into this apartment tonight." Callie planted another kiss on Arizona's temple, before she took a deep breath. Arizona noticed the tears that were starting to well up in Callie's eyes as she laid there beside her.

"What, what's wrong are you hurt?" Arizona asked her quietly.

"That's the way I was going to carry you into the honeymoon suite at the B&B, I wanted to shower you with love that entire weekend. I wanted you to know that I love you more than life itself. But then Mark had to go and ruin it all by texting me, making you throw the phone in the backseat so that way I could focus on what was right with me. Which was you, I love you Arizona and I was going to ask you to marry me after a night of very, very hot steamy pregnancy sex. But I was feeling bad for him, and knowing that he didn't really want to complain to Derek about how devastated he felt knowing that Lexie was with Jackson that Derek would tell Meredith and it would eventually get back to who Lexie." Callie took a breath, and finally was able to truly cry. It felt good to get her true reasons out for taking her girlfriend/fiancée to a B&B.

Arizona Robbins was for once in her life completely speechless and she never thought that she'd ever be able to fall in love with the same person twice. But after hearing what her beautiful girlfriend, wait fiancée had just said, she did.

"Arizona are you alright? You want me to prove it right? Bring me my purse Arizona, please." she said softly, brushing the hair out of the blondes face. Arizona got up and retrieved the purse from the couch. She brought it in and handed it to the love of her life. Callie reached into a side pocket and brought out a small red box. She handed it to Arizona and asked her to open it. Arizona did as she was asked, still not being able to find her voice. When she saw it she finally found her voice, "Callie wow. I love you and I will love you and our daughter for the rest of our lives. So even though I beat you to it, yes I will marry you Calliope Torres.""Good. Now come here, I may not be pregnant anymore but we will be making up all night tonight, and that I can promise you." Callie stated pulling Arizona into a passionate kiss that heated the both of them to there own cores. Callie kept that promise to her and she made mad passionate love to her Arizona for the rest of the night.

Mark came in four times that night, to feed her and just hold her. He knew that her moms were making up for lost times, but he knew that he was growing up. He didn't want to go to the door and interrupt them like he had before. He knew that Callie had finally found someone who made her happy. As he was headed back to his apartment with her for the 3am feeding he wondered when his perfect someone would be in his life. He knew that Lexie was falling for Jackson and he was actually happy for her.

When Callie and Arizona finally woke up the next morning, they quickly hopped in the shower and then they went to check on Sophia. Both women were feeling bad about not taking a turn in her first night home. When they walked into her room they were highly surprised to see her crib empty and her apnea monitor gone. They both knew where she was and they quickly raced over to Marks to see how she was doing.

"So it looks like you two finally cooled off the sheets. Did you get much sleep after all that racket? Oh Robbins congratulations are in order I see." he said chuckling as she turned starting blushing slightly, then he added,

"What I can see the ring from here."

"How was she last night? What time did you bring her over here? Did she experience any sleep apnea last night?" Callie asked as she smiled at her fiancée who was still trying to get the color out of her face.

"She was good last night. I had to change 4 wet diapers and 2 stinky ones. That was all before her 3am feeding, and that is when I brought her over. I didn't really feel right sitting over there feeding her. She had one apnea issue while she was here, but the reason she's here is I didn't want her hearing the mother of my daughter and my best friend shouting out her fiancée's name in Spanish it wasn't something that I could really handle." he said sheepishly. When Mark said that Arizona turned bright red, and Callie snorted her coffee that she just took a sip of out her nose as she shook with laughter.

Mark looked at Sophia and said,

"Your moms are so funny when your dad freaks them out. Anyways we need to get these two to stop laughing in enough time for them to get to the bridal store." At hearing Mark say that Callie's head shot up and she looked at him like he had two heads all of a sudden.


	2. CALLIE FINDS OUT

CHAPTER 2

CALLIE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE FIGHT.

"Oh crap! We have to be there in half an hour! Is she ready to go?" Arizona said suddenly looking at Mark with a look of concern.

"Yes she's ready to go. Diaper bag is packed and the portable O2 is ready to go too." Mark said heading out the door with the baby and supplies.

"Come on Callie we have got to go." Arizona stated grabbing her hand and literally dragged her out of Marks apartment. Mark was waiting for them in the open elevator with an amused look on his face. Arizona only let go of Callie long enough for her to shut the door to Marks apartment. Callie looked at Arizona as she rushed around the car, making sure both she and Sophia were situated. When Mark started up the car, Callie looked at Arizona and then asked,

"Where are we going? Why are both of you also off today? What is going on?"

"Mark and I are also on maternity leave. The chief gave it to all of us. We are all off for the next two weeks. When you and I were talking about wedding stuff while you were in the hospital I was giving the information to him and he has basically set everything up. The food has been taken care of, the reception has been taken care of, the flowers are done and now we need our dresses." Arizona stated in her perky way, then she quickly added, "Oh yeah, I'm glad we did what we did last night, because my mom and The Cornel and your parents are all flying into Seattle right now. My parents will be here about 5pm and yours will be here at 9pm tonight. All of our parents are in the air as we speak." Mark glanced over at Arizona and told her to breath, then he glanced in the mirror and saw a look between amused and pissed sitting on Callie's face.

"So what do I get to plan in all of this? You guys have really gotten close. What brought this out in you guys? What changed between you two, you are a lot closer now?" The two of them knew that she needed to know the truth about the fight she had heard about. Arizona shot Mark a look as they pulled up to the bridal shop. As Arizona let Callie out of the car, Mark said that since Sophia was sleeping peacefully he wouldn't mind driving around the parking lot with her. They both nodded at him and Arizona then added as Callie headed towards the entrance,

"If she starts to wake up or you notice her getting to warm just bring her inside. Also call Miranda I think that we might need her to meet us all for lunch. Today is her day off too." Mark nodded at her, knowing that she would be a good mediator when they told Callie about the fight. As soon as the girls were inside the bridal shop, Mark called Miranda and asked for her to meet them for lunch at a local restaurant. Thankfully she was in the same area and she agreed to meet with them, she had told Arizona that she'd be there when Callie found out, and she kept her word.

Sophia was just starting to fuss when both women climbed back into the car, with the dresses in there hands.

"You should of seen her Mark she was absolutely breathtakingly stunning in her dress, I mean I knew that Callie was hot, but the dress she picked out made her the hottest woman in the store." Arizona gushed making Callie blush from the back seat.

"She looked pretty stunning herself in her dress too." Callie said smiling at Arizona. Then she added, "I got a number to a good place for the ceremony from the seamstress. I'm going to call it when we get to the wherever we are going next." Next is Lunch, Miranda is waiting for us already. Besides it sounds like our little girl is hungry too." Mark said. So Mark, Callie, Arizona and little Sophia went to meet Miranda Bailey for lunch. Callie noticed that there was some tension as they all got out of the car, but she didn't want to dwell on it. Miranda had a booth ready and some warm water waiting for them and they all greeted her warmly. Mark quickly made the baby a bottle and got to feeding her. Miranda gave Arizona's hand a small squeeze of encouragement as she started to speak.

"Callie, when you overheard April talking to Miranda about a fight between the two of us, she was telling the truth. We did fight. Miranda gave us the odds, which was to take the baby out electively because your cardiovascular system was stressed out. Mark here didn't think that it wasn't the greatest plan. He even went so far as to say that if she died and you lived," she paused for a breath as she felt the tears falling down her face. Callie looked over at Mark with a look of pure ice,

"What did you say to her, to make her breakdown like this? Did you say something stupid like we would screw again?" Mark looked down as he passed the baby over to Arizona.

"That's exactly what I told her. Then she looked at me and told me I was basically a sperm donor and I realize now she was scared and angry about what happened to you, but what I said next was just as wrong and as stupid," he said as his own tears started falling down his face, Miranda realized that he wasn't going to be able finish because he was so overcome with emotion so she looked straight at Callie and said, "He called her nothing, but when they both busted into my OR as Lucy and Alex were working on this little one right here. That a look was exchanged between these two blubbering idiots and it was as if everything that they shouted at each other in anger was cleared up and when Arizona stated that she had a heartbeat, they both knew they needed some guidance and so the took me aside after I was done with your surgery and they worked out there differences."

Callie looked across the booth from her as she saw her best friend and her fiancée trying to stop each other from crying, and then she glanced at Miranda and Sophia and she smiled at the sweet little angel looking at all of them. She took a deep breath asked for there full and undivided attention, "This is something that I can see obviously caused the both of you much pain but I'm not going to scream or shout, but Mark if you ever call her nothing ever again, I will give you a neutering without the benefit of anesthesia. As for you I know that's how you felt about him and I need to know something from the two of you. Is this friendship true to itself or are you just putting up a front for me?"

"This is a true friendship I made them both promise me that they are to work together and they not only agreed to be friends they even put it down on paper." Miranda answered for them.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Callie asked suddenly confused.

"When you get home, take a closer look at her name. He insisted when her Birth Certificate was due to be printed that her surname be put down as a middle name. They both came to this agreement together it was the second thing they did, as a mama and dad. The first being making sure that she had a heartbeat along with you. So now are the two of you done blubbering because here comes our food. I pre-ordered for you slow pokes as well as made sure you had a table. Now whose paying, because I sure as heck am not going to." Mark automatically reached for his wallet, and pulled out his card and handed it and the bill to the waitress.

"Miranda who are you picking up? My parents or hers?" Arizona asked as they all exited the restaurant, feeling full from the food and exhausted from the conversation at the same time. Bailey gave Arizona one of her famous looks, "oh yeah you don't know what mine look like, so that means you are picking up the Torres family. See you later Miranda and thank you for having a table and the warm water waiting." The only thing that Bailey could do was nod her head as she headed for her own car.


	3. SHE SMELLED THE BABY

WHITE WEDDING

SHE SMELLED THE BABY

CHAPTER 3

"So where are we off to now? Its already 2:15pm and my parents will be here in couple of hours, do you want to head home and take a power nap and come with me to pick them up. Or do you just want to stay home and rest? Its completely up to you." Arizona said to Callie as they strapped the car seat into place.

"You really think I'd miss the opportunity to meet your parents for the first time? I don't think so." Callie said pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Okay you two no more of that, or you aren't going to get any sleep." Mark joked as they separated and got in the car.

"Hey we actually did get some sleep last night, but what is a girl who was hospitalized for that long supposed to do? Come home and sleep some more? I was seriously sex deprived and last night was me getting it out of my system, and making sure that it all still worked. What would of happened if I got all that out while I was still in the hospital? How would of Cristina of reacted to me seriously getting my

'freak on' with Roller girl?" Callie stated innocently.

Mark and Arizona both looked at her and laughed. They got back to the apartment at 2:30. Arizona took the sleeping Sophia out of her carrier and carried her to the bedroom. Callie went to Mark's and got the sleep apnea monitor, making sure it was in the nursery before she joined her girls in her room.

"Hey," she whispered to Arizona who was already resting comfortably on her side, watching Sophia sleep beside her.

She looked up as Callie laid down beside and then she rested her forehead against Arizona shoulder. They took there hands and held them with there fingers intertwining together, each kissing the hands of the respective engagement rings that they where both were now wearing. Arizona dozed for a few until she heard a sob escape from the cuddling Callie.

"Calliope what's wrong?" she asked her lover softly. Callie opened her eyes and watched as Arizona wiped the tears from her face then she started talking softly,

"Why didn't you tell me he called you nothing? It was all I could do not to strangle him in that dang restaurant. You and her are my everything. You and she are my family. I love you from here to eternity plus one. Mark and you being friends is a good thing now. The way you two were comforting each other really touched me, but the two of you are the ones I would jump in front of a bus to save for. You aren't nothing to me, as a matter of fact you are my everything."

"Thank you Calliope, I feel the same way about the two of you as well." Arizona whispered to her, Sophia started to wake up during this talk so Arizona told Callie,

"You sleep I got this. You can take the next one. Just think we will have both sets of grandparents taking care of her, at least for a part of the next week, oh do you want me to call that place for you while you rest?"

Yeah the number is in my cell." Callie said sleepily.

"Ok I'll wake you in an hour, and then you are going to meet more of my family." she said excitedly.

"Yeah that's all I need more perkiness. Are they as perky as you are?" Callie asked mumbling into her pillow, but before Arizona could truly answer her, she heard the snore coming from beneath the pillow.

"Your mommy is tee totally tuckered out." she said to Sophia while she changed her diaper.

"You are such a good girl, I love you so much. I know that you are going to be very loved throughout your whole life. You have your godmother Cristina, she almost knocked out your daddy when she heard he had called me nothing. She has a black belt you know. You have mama, mommy and daddy who all love you to pieces. We are extremely blessed by you my child, extremely blessed indeed." she said as she leaned down and breathed in her baby scent. She actually wanted this type of a life after all, she thought. It took almost losing you both for me to figure it out, but you both are my life now and I'm going to provide for you too. I don't need the a Sangria after all, at least not right now.

What Arizona didn't notice as she was handling the baby was that Callie had heard some of what she had told Sophia. What touched her the most was when she witnessed Arizona take in the whole baby scent, and it reminded her of the same conversation that she could see replaying in her lovers head through her eyes.


	4. REMEMBERING GEORGE

CHAPTER 4 REMEMBERING GEORGE

When Arizona went to try and wake Callie up, she was in a good solid deep sleep. She decided to take Sophia with her, so she could be there on time. She sent Callie a text message as sat behind the wheel before starting the car.

GONE TO GET MY PARENTS. SOPHIA IS WITH ME. SEE YOU WHEN WE GET HOME. I 3 YOU. With that sent she started up the car and headed to the airport.

When Callie woke up she looked at the alarm clock sitting next to the bed, 5:12 pm. She screamed out for Arizona before realizing that the apartment was quiet. Mark however heard her screams over the baby monitor and he was there in seconds.

"Callie, what is wrong? Stop screaming. Breath Callie." Mark said in a calming tone.

"Arizona is going to be late, I made her late to pick up her own parents, God Mark what are they going to think of me." Mark looked at Callie with a weird expression, and then he saw her cell phone was flashing something. He sat her down on the couch and handed her the phone."Read your text messages lately?" he said with a chuckle.

"No I just woke up Mark. Give me my phone." she snapped.

"Ok some coffee is needed I can see that now." he said smiling.

"Okay she took Sophia with her to the airport, the plane was a little late, and right now they are waiting in a secure area to keep the germ level down. Wonder what that means?" she asked aloud.

"That means that they bullied an airport cop into letting her park in the drop-off pick up area until her parents arrive at the airport. That same cop is making sure that her parents are the first ones off. Something about they have a grandchild with a weakened immune system. Then they are going to be first in baggage claim, and then he will be escorting her parents right to the car. No ands if or buts about it." Mark informed her from the kitchen.

"Mark how did she pull that off? Who did she pick up on the way to the airport for that to happen?" Mark gave Callie a knowing glance, before he laughed out, "Cristina called about two minutes after they pulled out of here. She wanted to see her Godchild, outside of the hospital that is. So since she was still in the area Arizona swung by and picked her up. Here's your coffee." he said handing her a freshly brewed cup. She nodded her thanks to him as he sat down beside her.

"So Mark please tell me that Arizona hasn't planned where we are going on a honeymoon at yet. Please."

"Your right she hasn't. Why do you want to surprise her with that or something?"

"Actually yes, I do have a plan for that. I want to take her to the Sangria for about 5 days, during our maternity time. I think it would be a good change of pace for us. It would defiantly mean more bonding with just the two of you. That way she can have her dream as well. You're a great dad you know that."

"That sounds good. Isn't that where she wanted to go with you when you sprang the baby news on her, before the first break up.""Yes Mark that's the place alright. Oh wait I'm getting another text. THE COURNEL AND MY MOM HAVE LANDED, AND ARE HEADING OUT THE DOOR TWOARDS ME RIGHT NOW, SEE YOU SOON

LOVE ZONA. Wow that means that," Mark sees a look of pure panic come across his best friends face, as she jumps up from the couch and starts pacing and ranting endlessly in Spanish. Dios mio, no puedo hacer esto! Que voy hacer si no me quieren, que pasara si no tengo otra oportunidad para una primera impression?

nunca tendras una segunda oportunidad para hacer una buena primera impression!

Mark was astonished at what was taking place in front of him. She went from discussing a surprise honeymoon to the Sangria to freaking out about meeting Arizona's parents, for the first time, all in a matter of seconds. He knew she need to calm down so he stood up and taking her by the shoulders he shook her gently.

"I'm going to remind you again, I don't speak Spanish so stop speaking Spanish so we can talk about this." He said scolding his best friend with a smile on his face. She looked at him for a moment, and then took a deep breath letting it out slowly. When she felt her heart beat start going back to normal she sat back down on the couch, thankfully it was there. She looked a Mark and said softly,

"I'm sorry I don't know why I am so nervous about meeting her parents. I guess it's the fact that they've never met me. I never felt this nervous when I was an O'Malley. I guess its because I already felt like a member of that family. Marrying George in Vegas was the oddest thing I ever did in my adult life. I knew I loved him, and in a way I will always love the fact that for at least 6 months I was an O'Malley. Remember when Mrs. O'Malley came to the hospital, with the baby clothes all hand stitched in neutral colors from newborn to toddler size. That was the same day that Tuck was," she stopped suddenly remembering what Bailey had said in her speech after the infant carrier test. "brought in because of the bookcase. Mrs. O'Malley stayed in the waiting room that day. I wonder if what happened to all the clothes she made. Or if his brothers finally settled at the thought of the older brothers of George O'Malley putting together furniture for there ex-sister-in-law, with her baby daddy and lesbian lover. As that comment rested on her mind she and Mark went back over to her own apartment. She looked at Mark and said,

"I'm sorry I don't know why I am so nervous about meeting her parents. I guess it's the fact that they've never met me. I never felt this nervous when I was an O'Malley. I guess its because I already felt like a member of that family. Marrying George in Vegas was the oddest thing I ever did in my adult life. I knew I loved him, and in a way I will always love the fact that for at least 6 months I was an O'Malley. Remember when Mrs. O'Malley came to the hospital, with the baby clothes all hand stitched in neutral colors from newborn to toddler size. That was the same day that Tuck was," she stopped suddenly remembering what Bailey had said in her speech after the infant carrier test,

"brought in because of the bookcase. Mrs. O'Malley stayed in the waiting room that day. I wonder if what happened to all the clothes she made. Or if his brothers finally settled down with wives and kids?" She was surprised when he pulled her to her feet for a moment. He took her by the hand and led her out of her apartment into his. He opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms, and led her inside. Along one wall of this room were storage boxes with sizes written on them.

"Miranda told her the last time she took Tucker by to see her. She had the boys bring them by on one of the days that you were at the hospital recovering from the accident. The boys also met Arizona that day as well." he chuckled at the thought of the O'Malley boys waiting to surprise Callie and getting Arizona instead, "She looked like she was about to kill them. What do you expect when she showed up at the door in one of your oversized shirts and paint on her nose. She was of sound enough mind to cross the hall and knock on my door. She asked me if those two were related to me. I shook my head no and then led the boys inside my apartment. She came back over a little while and introduced herself to them. They were both a little tongue tied, but they got over it when she relaxed around them. The boys are the ones that helped us get the nursery furniture set up." Callie smiled with tears in her eyes as she said,

"I wish I would of known about that sooner, it would have been nice to see them, even if were not actually family anymore, they will always be a part of it anyways." suddenly she sighed, not yet knowing what Arizona had already done, in order to compensate the O'Malley family for all of there help. Mark also was sworn to secrecy because they hadn't heard any response back from them yet.


	5. THE INTERROGATION AND MEETING THE PARENT

WHITE WEDDING

THE INTERROGATION AND MEETING THE PARENTS

CHAPTER 5

Meanwhile, in the car ride home, the Colonel and Barbara were doing there best to drill Cristina about this mysterious woman who was both her best friend and ex-roommate who had captured there own daughters heart. The good thing about Cristina is she knows how to avoid talking about people. When she saw the conversation drift towards her friendship with Callie, she skirt tailed the questions all together, by bringing up the woman who was becoming her arch menaces Teddy Altman, and since she knows that Teddy is Arizona's new best friend,

"Can you believe that I'm still being shunned by _her_! You know her, can you please tell her to let me back into Cardio, its what I live for. Also with the procedure I preformed during Callie's second procedure is what kept her from being," she didn't finish that statement due to the fact she caught the glare coming from Arizona's eyes. Arizona took a deep breath, then told Cristina, "I will talk to her, but we both know how she feels about you going over her head and going straight to Owen."

"Okay as long as you can get her to listen to reason, maybe I will have a chance of becoming Chief Resident. Although now I'm at a huge disadvantage, seeing as Owen is now in charge of picking that slot." Cristina stated as Arizona pulled up to the curb in front of the firehouse, to let her out. While Cristina was saying good-bye to her Goddaughter, Arizona took the time to send Callie a text message, "ABOUT 7 MINUTES OUT, SEE YOU SOON MY LOVE, AZ"

"Okay young lady, its time to get you home to you Mama she misses you so much, yes she does." Arizona cooed to baby Sophia, as Barbra and The Colonel shared a smile between each other. For both of them ever wondered if they would ever get the chance to be grandparents, at all. As they were driving from Cristina's to the apartment building that Arizona, Callie and Mark all live, the ride was quiet. Barbara was eagerly waiting to meet this Callie who had not only stolen her daughters heart completely, but also had broken it twice before. The first time was with the whole she wants to have a baby, and I don't think I ever need to have a kid. Then she saw her daughter make up with her Calliope, as it was deemed the kiss seen around the world. As Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was evacuating the remaining patients, two doctors ran at each other and just kissed like there was no tomorrow. Barbara knew then that Arizona was safe and that her and Callie had gotten back together. Arizona then went and broke Callie in the middle of the airport, stating that she didn't want to go to Africa with her Calliope. Barbara remembered Arizona calling her from JFK International, stating that she left Callie behind in Seattle. Her mom had told her that she needed to get her priorities in order, or she was going to lose Callie for good. Arizona never stopped crying even when she got to Malawi and she could see that she was really making a difference, its just that she missed Callie so much. Well when the opportunity was given for her to go back to the USA she said yes in a heartbeat, knowing that Callie was the reason she breathed in and out everyday, and before she had met her she had to remind herself when she got out of bed to do that everyday. When she came home to her Calliope and had Mark's door slammed in her face by Callie it hurt, but she knew that she was in it for the long haul even after Callie told her she was pregnant with Marks kid. There were a lot of tears shed that night, plus a phone call to her parents. It was the colonel who told her to go with her gut. She flew across the world to be with this woman, was a baby going to really end that love for Callie. Her dad was remembering that nights telephone call as well, and he hoped that he would get some one on one time with both Callie and the man he deemed the sperm donor. He also remembered the phone call right after Calliope's accident, and all the guilt she felt for that accident even happening. She called a few hours later stating the things that Callie needed more surgery but later on, but the call that he remembered most was the one that she placed right after Mark called her nothing. Of course she called later and said that she started up her daughters heart. He needed to let them both know that his baby girl would not be hurt by them again. As Arizona was taking the baby out of the car. He also knew that before he left he needed to get this Mark alone. Barbara stopped her and said, "You walk with your dad, I'll carry her."

Arizona nodded her head, and went to fall in line with her father. When the elevator arrived he held open the doors for his girls, and they all went upstairs. "Arizona we are taking you three out to dinner while we are here. Callie and what is his name again, aren't going to hurt you ever again if I can help it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, and his name is Mark, we have come a long way since the argument after her accident though, but I understand why your doing that. We might have to have it catered at the house though, since we don't have a regular sitter yet, and her parents are coming in tonight also." Arizona explained as they headed off the elevator towards the apartment at the end of the hall.

"Well the other ones can keep her for a few hours I'm sure." The Colonel stated as they reached the apartment.

"Yes sir I'm sure they might want to watch there granddaughter for a few hours. I just don't like the idea of her not being with us is all." Arizona explained as she opened the door.

"What don't you like the idea of?" Callie asked as she walked to the door for the introductions."Mom, Dad this is Calliope Torres my fiancée. The person over there on the couch is Mark Sloan."

"Does he live here too?" The Colonel asked abruptly.

"No sir, I live across the hall from these two lovely ladies, wait make that three," he stated taking the carrier from Arizona's moms hands. He wasn't surprised to see the look of complete anger in the tall military man's eyes, or the disapproving look in the woman's eyes as well. He knew that Arizona talked to her parents a lot. He accidentally overheard her talking to her parents right after the fight that he had with her right after Callie's accident. He knew when he was going to meet her parents there was going to be a lot of hostility because of him stepping in between her and Callie's relationship so many times in the past. The look that her father was shooting Mark wasn't lost on Arizona or Callie.

It seemed that Sophia noticed the tension in the room right then because she started to cry very loudly from her carrier. Callie automatically went over to her and undid the straps and picked her up cuddling her close. "Arizona when was the last time she ate?" Callie asked her.

"About two hours ago, while Cristina was talking to the supervisor of the airport security." Arizona stated.

"Then that's what it is, our little girl is hungry." she smiled as she watched Arizona walk into the kitchen to warm up a bottle that was already made by Callie earlier.

"Mark you need to go home, you can take the 12am feeding if you want to, we will do the other ones tonight."

"That's fine. See you at Midnight ladies. Have a nice evening sir, ma'am."

"Yes young man you too." Barbara said as she watched Mark walk out of the apartment.

"How does he know about the times that she wakes up hungry?" Barbara asked curiously.

"He has his own baby monitor, that keeps track of her, since she still has had issues with sleep apnea, we wanted to keep our bases covered, if me and Callie couldn't hear her alarms go off." Arizona explained, then she added, "I haven't been a heavy sleeper as of late, but when I am able to get to her first I do."

"What do you mean when you are able to move?" Barbara asked.

"Sometimes she has her arms totally wrapped around me so tight I don't want to be able to move." Arizona answered sending Callie a look of nothing but love.

"Plus the only reason she was allowed to come home was because there were three doctors at home. So Mark and I installed this state of the art baby monitor, so he can hear over at his apartment if her alarms start going off, or if she wakes up screaming." Arizona continued.

"It takes the stress off of me still wanting to do it all, plus the three of us make a rather good team an odd one but good none the less." Callie stated.

"So Callie, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? I was trying to ask the oriental woman in the car, but she kept talking about some other doctor or something." The Colonel asked.

"That was Cristina, and the some doctor she was talking about is the cardio-thoracic surgeon, Cristina has basically been benched from what she's good at because she used a different technique to close the hole in my heart. No ask away I have nothing to hide. Your daughter knows about all of me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Would you like to sit down first? The bar stools are very comfortable." Callie stated, realizing that the Colonel and Barbara were both still standing. Barbara welcomed the invitation to sit, for her legs were starting to hurt standing so long. The Colonel made sure that his wife was sitting good, before he also took a seat. "Here Calliope let me go lay her down, it seems she wore herself out today, I'll be right back." Arizona said taking the sleeping Sophie to her bedroom. Barbara nodded in her daughters direction before she stated, "Man she sure does love that little girl. When Timothy died I thought that we'd never get the opportunity to be Grandparents. Although we did find out that he made a deposit at a local sperm bank in the town he was in before he deployed. The bank didn't want to give us the deposit, but we took the sperm bank to court and we won, so now his sperm is sitting in a bank closer to us. So that way if you two ever try to have another one, we know where some viable swimmers are. It was left to Arizona actually, we were surprised to see that he left it to her, but we already knew that she was a lesbian by then. We didn't know that she came out to him first though."

"Oh I didn't know about that. I knew about her coming out to her brother before you, but the rest of that I didn't know about. Wow, it is something we will need to discuss in the future of course." Callie said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Calliope what's wrong? Dad did you start the interrogation without me?" Arizona fumed at her father.

"No baby, those tears are her finding out about the whole court battle we went through, to get what was rightfully left for you from Timothy." Barbara stated, coming over to the couch to hug Callie.

"Wait you got it? When was I going to be told this? Baby are you okay that he left it to me?"

"Yes its perfectly fine, babe can we talk about this later please."

"Sure honey we can talk about it later. Okay dad you can start now, we still have sometime before Dr. Bailey comes with her parents."

Okay first question. Have you ever been married before?"

Taking Arizona's hand into her own, she squared her shoulders and answered truthfully.

"Yes I have been married before. He was an intern when we started dating. It started out with me having a crush on him. Then when he came to me with a dislocated shoulder, I saw something else besides the dorky intern. I need to explain something here before I can continue. At Seattle Grace there are different nicknames everywhere you go. Derek Sheppard is called McDreamy, because of his smile and his charisma. Arizona has two nicknames, one is Roller girl the other is Blondie. I'm known as the Super Bad-Ass Ortho God or just Callie. Mark is known for his plastic surgery skills, as well as he's also known for being the hospital manwhore. George was known as The Elevator Guy. He was an intern when the elevator failed due to electrical issues. He and Alex Karev were both in there with a cop who had a gunshot wound to his chest, they were transferring him to the OR. Alex froze when Dr Burke handed in the surgical tools, so George took over. George flew solo that day, with the instructions from Preston. I know that he wasn't my George at the time but when I heard about him through the grapevine, I wanted him to be mine. There are also other nicknames, like Evil Spawn and others, but we will talk about them later. Anyways getting back on track." Callie said taking a deep breath, before continuing.

"George O'Malley became my McDreamy in a way, he was the one that I wanted, but didn't think I would of ever had a chance with. When I found out later, he was 'elevator guy' it made me feel more for him. We dated for a little while but I broke up with him, because I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back. then his dad came into the ER and was really sick, he had esophageal cancer, but before they could treat that, they had to fix his heart first. Well I was checking up on George because he was different from the rest of his family. They treated him differently and I knew he needed someone in his corner. You all should of seen the look that his brothers gave him after he and I were excited over his dad's urine output from the second surgery. I was starting to get worried because when I walked in the room George was milking the catheter. Then as we were both excited and dancing around he kissed me. A few days after that though we buried his dad, George and I both had a few days off together, so we went to Las Vegas and got hitched. I came back Callie O'Malley. I enjoyed being one for a while, until he found out that I had money and I was an heiress to one of the countries top hotel owners, and he freaked out. He was pining for Isobel Steven, and when I told him to get out of my hotel room he went out and got drunk with her and slept with her. That was the beginning of the end of my first marriage." Callie said as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"George and I stayed friends after the divorce was finalized. I remember the day that I came out to my father, about me dating your daughter. My dad showed up for one day, and I spotted George and told him to run for his life. He looked at me and went what do you mean run for my life?"

"The next thing I see is George O'Malley being pinned to a wall. Callie went to his defense, and stated that George wasn't the only one that cheated, and how she slept with Mark while she and George were still married. Her dad then swung Mark Sloan into the same wall."

"Maybe I can use this man when I go to talk to Mark by myself." The Colonel said.

"Dad!" Arizona said exasperatedly.

"What? He is getting some one on one time with me. I need to say what I need to say to him and hopefully that will be the end of it." he said nonchalantly.

"So Callie after George and you divorced who did you date then? My daughter?"

"No sir. I became friends with the new cardio-thoracic surgeon, her name is Erica Hahn. We were friends first, but then it started to turn into something else. Erica was the instigator of that relationship. She took it slow with me because I was still trying to reclaim my self-confidence that shattered when George did what he did. She actually got jealous because I was spending more time with Mark than I was her." Callie started to say, when she heard Arizona clear her throat, "Ahem." "Ok baby. I wasn't just spending time with Mark, I was meeting him in on-call rooms for things other than consultations between doctors. I was trying to sort out what I was starting to feel about Erica. The minute I knew that I was truly falling for her is when we were teasing Mark, about not being able to handle us together. He supposedly was turning over a new leaf, and I had to talk to him before other things could happen. Well after teasing him at lunch, he joined me and Erica on the elevator at the end of our shifts. He finally admitted that he was looking at a possible threesome between the three of us. That is when Erica leaned into me and said that he couldn't handle the two of us, and that's when she kissed me for the first time. The thought going through my head as she exited the elevator was, Did I just enjoy that, and I had to admit I did. Mark finally figured out what my problem was, and he realized that I needed to bite the bullet, so to speak. Then we got this unusual case come into the ER. A kid had laid down in a huge vial of cement on a dare, and was encased in it. The entire surgical team pulled together to save his life. Mark told me later that night as we were leaving the hospital to go for it. He had spotted Erica looking for her keys on a bench. I walked up to her and tried to get her attention, and I kissed her for the first time that night. We tried to keep it professional at work, because I was still so insecure about it all. The only ones who really knew about me and Erica being a couple were Miranda Bailey and of course Mark Sloan. Then Erica had a guy who had been a long term patient come in, and when Izzie saw the date of his failed heart transplant, she freaked for she knew the date well, it was the day Denny got his new heart and then 6 hours later died. This guys new heart was placed into Denny's body instead, and the ironic thing with that is Erica was the one who transplanted it. Dr. Burke had been shot in the ambulance bay here at the hospital. He was coming back to check on Denny."

"Wait who's Izzie and whose Denny?" Barbara asked suddenly confused. Callie suddenly looked confused herself and was relieved when Arizona spoke up.

"Calliope you were using her nickname. You first called her Isobel Stevens. You never told them her nickname, Izzie is Isobel Stevens. Denny was her patient/fiancée who died of a stroke a few hours after his successful heart transplant. Dr. Hahn came to Seattle Grace when Dr. Burke left because he couldn't face Cristina because he is the one who ended there relationship at there wedding because she wasn't ready to get married to him."

"You weren't here then, so how do you know all of this?" Barbara asked her daughter, rather confused because she wasn't even in Seattle at the time.

"Callie told me the story of the ending of her and Erica and it started with the whole unsure thing she was talking about earlier, she was still sleeping with Mark, during the time she was sleeping with Erica. Dad I know what your thinking and the answer is no, she hasn't slept with Mark since I came back from Malawi." Arizona stated seeing a look close to anger come into her fathers eyes.

"So what happened with Erica, Callie?" The Colonel asked her not really trying to pry but wanting her to finish her story.

"Well when Izzie was supposed to tell the guy to breath, because they were doing a new procedure, to give him a little more time until another heart became available. Well Izzie freaked out, because she saw Denny's ghost standing at this mans head right across from her. The patient begged for the procedure to stop so Erica had no choice but to stop it. She had another intern/resident on her case, that was Meredith, and so she asked Meredith what was wrong with Izzie. Meredith decided to tell her about the relationship between Izzie and Denny. Meredith went to find Izzie, while Erica came to find me, I've never seen her so angry before, but I knew she felt deeply for her patients. Well her patient started to back out of the whole thing, but it was Izzie who walked in there and basically told him that there was no time in the world, and if he left his wife and kids without even giving this procedure a chance, he was going to lose more time with them. She told him that she understood where his wife was coming from, and found out that he knew Dr Hahn had told her the story. He thought about it for a few hours and then tried it again, Izzie started to freak out again, but then demanded for the patient to take a deep breath, she was here for him and all he needed to do was breath. So he went through the procedure, and it turned out good. I thought that Erica was going to be happy with it, but I was never so wrong about a person in my whole life." her face started to squint up as she was starting to remember that fateful night. "She was still upset about the whole Izzie Stevens cutting Denny's Lvad-Wire to get her patient's heart because there was only a 17 second difference in the names on the UNO'S list. She wanted to report the hospital to the UNO'S review board, and try and get them to shut down the transplant team at Seattle Grace entirely. She wanted a complete disciplinary investigation put on Izzie Stevens and Chief Webber for having her allowed to continue to do surgeries in the first place. Since Erica wasn't at Seattle Grace at the time she didn't know that Izzie Stevens had left the program to deal with her grief and then when she back to the program she was placed on a academic probation for six months, she then told me that she had no clue who I really was because I was defending them. Then she went on to say that I couldn't be a kind of a lesbian. It opened my eyes in a way, but I was basically friends with Izzie by now. Erica then turned around and walked away. By the time I got to my apartment that night she had cleaned out all of her stuff. The hospital never saw her again, and neither have I." Callie stated as the tears were flowing down her face again. Callie excused herself for a moment as the group was surprised at the sound of a knock at the door, and Arizona went to answer it.

"Mark since when do you knock on the door?" Arizona asked as she answered.

"I realized that she was going to need some liquid courage, when she got done talking about Erica. So I ran down and got this," he stated pointing at a bottle of Tequila and a bottle of white wine that he pulled out of a bag and placed down on the kitchen island.

"How much did you hear?" Arizona asked.

"I left after his second question, got back about 10 minutes later. I came back at when she said that I figured out her problem. If I had known what Erica was going to do to her down the road, I would of never told her to go for it in the first place." Mark said sighing, then he added quietly, "Plus we both know that talking about Erica does this to her. Do you want her to go into the celibate story, and she's also going to have to go through losing him again, if your dad continues with his questions the way there going. Here take this to her." Mark said quickly pouring Callie a glass of Tequila and handing it to Arizona, for they both could hear her sobbing from the bedroom. "Also don't plan the honeymoon she wants to do that." Arizona looked at him surprised but then nodded as she disappeared into the bedroom. Mark turned his attention to the set of parents sitting in the living room.

"Colonel what would you like sir? Besides me to never be able reproduce ever again with Callie. Mrs. Robbins what would you like to drink?"

"White wine for my wife, but I'm more of a scotch man. The first part of that second question is fine with me Mark." The Colonel stated coldly.

"Here you go Mrs. Robbins, hang tight sir and I will go get my own personal bottle of Scotch. What are your dinner plans sir, ma'am?" Mark asked walking into his apartment, grabbed his favorite bottle of Scotch and walked back saying "I already ordered pizzas for everyone, wasn't sure what you two took on yours so I ordered a Sicilian and a Combination plus what the three of us like as well, so that is going to be five different pizzas. Good thing that Callie talked me into getting a gourmet refrigerator just like hers. What ever pizza you two do not choose I'm sure that the Torres's will chose the other one. The pizza's should be here in about 5 minutes."

"The combination will do the two of us fine."

"Thanks Mark, I kind of forgot about dinner tonight, with as busy as we were this afternoon." Arizona said leading Callie out of the bedroom.

"Are you okay now Callie?" Mark asked concerned, and felt calmer when he saw a sad smile come across her face. He noticed that it didn't reach her eyes but that didn't matter right now.

"Yeah I am getting that way, although you know I can't drink Tequila on an empty stomach, so I will wait until dinner gets here." Suddenly there was another knock at the door, and Mark said, "Ah right on time, Arizona can I get some help please, my balancing act isn't what I'm known for." Mark said paying the pizza man and trying to juggle 5 large pizza's plus a side order of chicken wings and breadsticks.

"Coming Mark." Arizona stated as she reached for the top two boxes of pizza and the two smaller ones. The Colonel couldn't believe the amount of food that was now sitting on the island in the kitchen.

"Who is all the extra stuff for? The breadsticks and wings I mean." he inquired.

"That is Callie's comfort food, and with her bringing up some painful parts of her past I thought that she needed some food that makes her feel better." Mark explained.

"Wait Erica was a painful part of your past? I didn't think that bringing her up would cause you pain." The Colonel stated.

"Well when you think of it sir, having both the woman you loved in her own way first walk all over you, and then abandon you in the hospital parking lot. I was shattered by that sir. So yes talking about Erica does hurt me still. Also with the way this conversation is headed, the two of them are right, I will have to relive me being in the OR when the intracranial pressure got too high and George basically died right there in front of me. We couldn't even recognize him when he first came into the ER earlier that morning. Izzie was also fighting a very large battle with several different cancer's tearing through her body at the same time. When George was placed on life-support to see if he was a donor or not, it was Izzie who made the final decision to donate his organs, because they truly loved each other in a way that was unique but odd. When Izzie got married to Alex, it was George who helped Izzie get down the aisle and gave her away to Alex. There was something about the beginning of our relationship." Callie said indicating her head towards Arizona.

" She was there for me for a lot. She comforted me when I was in the chapel thinking of a time when I had wished for Izzie Stevens to die, for days upon days, your daughter looked at me and asked me if I was in this room praying for her death right now? I said no I was praying for her to live, but I do remember our first fight well. It was over George's decision to join the Army. I remember her telling me that it was awesome that sweet innocent George was joining the Army as a trauma surgeon. His first nickname at that hospital was 007 if that tells you anything. I didn't want him to end up dying over there, instead he was hit by a bus and dragged for half a block. He was going to see his mom, and smiled at this woman named Amanda, she didn't even give him a second look. The next thing she knew was he was throwing her out of the way of an oncoming bus. He was unrecognizable when he arrived here, because of the whole dragging. It was him finger spelling the 007 into Meredith's hand, that made her realize that all of our John Doe was one of our own. Lexie or as she's called around the hospital Little Grey, told all of us who were watching an orderly take the socks off his feet that it wasn't him. Something about he wasn't that tall. We were all outside of his room grilling Meredith pretty hard, we were all in denial not wanting it to be him. The only ones not keeping watch were Alex and Izzie, Alex was trying to trigger Izzie's memory to come back. She had a very short term memory after her second brain surgery. Izzie remembered something, that Alex had said before he stormed out of her room in frustration. Well as all that was happening with Alex and Izzie I remembered a freckle on George's right hand that was shaped like the state of Texas, so I walked into his ICU room and picked up his hand and instantly saw the freckle, and it was conformation that it was him. I broke down right there holding his hand. His mom came to the hospital and placed me in charge of donating his organs, because she was also Catholic and stated that even though we got a divorce we were still married in God's eyes. I remembering going to Arizona in a panic, stating that I didn't know if I could do it or not. She tried to remind me that he was happiest when he was married to me and then I realized he was happiest when he was with Izzie, not me. Arizona can you take over for a minute." Callie asked her, holding up her barbequed covered hands, "Miranda might go all Nazi on me if she shows up here with my parents and I look like this."

"What part? The vision that Izzie saw when she died in Alex's arms? Or her seeing George for the last time before she made the decision?"

"Both if you could, Bailey will be here in about an hour, so I need to freshen up. Also have you told them exactly how we met?" Callie asked her, and seeing the blush work up into her face from her neck she knew that Arizona hadn't told her about that kiss in the dirty bathroom at Joes Bar.

"Ok I will tell them about that then. It should not take me more than 10 minutes. Enjoy your pizza." Callie said as she retreated back to the bedroom.

"What's this about a vision? Also who is this Miranda/Bailey person and why did she say that this person would go all Nazi on her?"

Miranda Bailey is another attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She's one of Calliopes closest friends. She has the nickname as The Nazi because she's as tough as nails. When we had lectures back when Derek was Chief and we saw where this nickname started from. She was an intern at the time, with a Chief Resident who treated her like she was the scum under her foot. Well this woman just kept operating on this your woman. She had been her patient off and on for three years. This woman had been constantly operated on, Miranda finally saw some signals that the body was giving off and canceled her most recent surgery. She then decided to go off on her resident. Chief Webber was just starting out as Chief at the time, and he saw that this short woman with braids was going to be an excellent surgeon one day. She's one of the best in the country. She was offered a pediatric fellowship, but turned it down because her husband threatened to divorce her. When Izzie got her memory back her kidneys were still sluggish, so she had a lot of fluid backing up into her body, and as she was in Alex's arms she went limp. Chief Webber went over the DNR that Izzie had signed and helped bring her back. She told Callie later that she was in her prom dress getting on the elevator, as if she were going up to see Denny. When the elevator doors opened George was standing there in full honors uniform. At the same time that Izzie went limp in Alex's arms, the intracranial pressure went sky high and his heart stopped. Meredith brought back his heartbeat but the brain just continued to swell. It was Dr Hunt who is our Trauma Surgeon who voiced the question everyone was asking themselves. 'Does anyone know if he was a donor?' By the time I was finished with my surgery she was hyperventilating something fierce."

"So Callie was in the room when George basically died?" Barbara asked as the tears threatened her eyes. She glanced at her husband and realized he looked struck by this as well.

A/N THE MEETING OF CALLIES MOM WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO LONG, BUT IT NEEDED TO BE EXPLAINED. I BELIEVE THAT I DID SO IN DETAIL, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

NKOTBROCKS2007


	6. MEETING THE MOTHER OF ALL MOTHERS PART 1

A/N I HAD TO THROW ERICA IN BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE "THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST" GET HER BUTT KICKED ARIZONA ROBBINS STYLE. _THIS IS PART ONE._

MEETING THE MOTHER OF ALL MOTHERS

As Callie was cleaning up from the mess she made while eating her comfort food. Miranda was parking and walking into the airport to wait on the Torres family. It didn't take her long to see them, for she had seen Carlos Torres on several different occasions. The last one was the whole fiasco with the priest, he made himself known that day for sure. When she waived to them, he smiled and waived back. "Ahh Miranda its nice to see you again. Where is this daughter of mine?" Carlos asked while giving her a hug.

"Waiting and resting at home on Dr's orders I hope. I'm still not letting her get to active to soon."

"Yes that is something she always did. She pushes herself to the limit, and then she remembers she's not a superhero. She's human. Oh Dr. Bailey this is my wonderful wife Lucile, and this young lady is my Calliope's little sister, Aria."

Miranda greeted the both of them, and glancing at how pale Callie's mom seemed to be she asked,

"Carlos did your wife do okay on the flight, she seems pale to me."

"That's because mama isn't even supposed to be flying, or that's what her doctor told her last week." Aria answered,

As Lucile countered, "That was last week, when my daughter was still in the hospital herself. Now she's home with a baby and she has a baby that needs to be taken care of. Plus I want to meet this person, before I even approve her getting married to anyone again." Lucile stopped to try and catch her breath, and was realizing that it was getting more difficult to do so. Miranda automatically went into doctor mode, as Carlos was flagging down security for there assistance, Aria reached for cell phone and called her mother's cardio-thoracic surgeon in Miami.

"Hello, Oh thank god I caught you." Aria rushed out as the doctor answered on the second ring.

"Aria, why did you just thank god for catching me? What did your mother do this time."

"Well she kind of convinced my dad that she was able to fly." Aria confessed into the phone.

"Wait are you guys still at Miami International? I can get an ambulance there fast."

"Well we aren't in Miami right now."

"Aria Torres please tell me that your family isn't in some place exotic."

"No. What other place in the world is more exotic than Miami or Cuba? No we are all in Seattle. There is a doctor with us, its not my sister, but she seems to be a good doctor."

The person on the other end stifled a groan, and then she pulled herself together.

"I know how stubborn your mom is, so it looks like I will be joining your family excursion soon. Now put this doctor who is attending to my patient right now on the phone." Aria did as the doctor on the phone requested and handed Dr Bailey her phone.

"Hello?" Miranda barked into the phone.

"Dr Bailey? Is that you."

"Yes now are you going to tell me who you are, and how to treat this woman when she gets to Seattle Grace Mercy West? I don't really have time to play 20 questions right now." she said into the phone as the paramedics were getting Lucile ready for transport, " Here my car is the crème colored SUV in the short term parking lot. You can see it from here, you can stay behind us if you want to, but don't worry about getting lost, I have a built in GPS just say Seattle Grace and it will take you straight there. Carlos let me call Callie to let her know, because we both know she is going to panic."

"Dr Bailey this is Dr Erica Hahn, I know that I'm the last person you would think would be the cardio-thoracic surgeon, to a Torres but I am the best in what I do. Who is the current attending in Cardio-thoracic at the hospital?" Dr Hahn asked, curious to see who Cristina hadn't gotten rid of yet.

"Its Teddy Altman, she is a war veteran and she is excellent at her job."

"I'm faxing her records over to Seattle Grace right now C/O Teddy Altman and you. Keep me updated, or have Aria do it. What are they all doing in Seattle anyways? I heard my patient talking about some sort of wedding but Miami is a prettier place for Aria to get married rather than Seattle." she said her voice filled with distain.

"They aren't here because of Aria getting married. Callie is getting married. You mean to tell me that you have a patient with the last name of Torres in Miami FL and you didn't even think to ask if they were related to Callie?" Miranda asked in disbelief then she added after not getting a response. "I'm getting off with you now, we are here. I'll update you when I can. Also am I going to need to talk to the chief about getting you some privileges if your patient asks for you?" Miranda asked.

"If you would it will be great." Dr Bailey climbed off the ambulance right behind the paramedic. The doctors in the bay were surprised to see Dr Bailey in on her day off and that she was with a patient.

"Listen up folks, we will be treating this patient as a V.I.P., she is Lucile Torres, no Callie doesn't know her mom had a rough time of it on her flight here. Please page all three of them stat."

"But Miranda they are all on maternity leave," the chief started to say, but catching the look Dr Bailey was shooting him, he personally paged all three of them to his office stat. He even backed that page up by calling Mark and Callie's apartments personally.

"Dr Robbins? Yes I paged all three of you to my office stat. You and Sloan need to bring Torres to my office straight away. Have Sloan bring along the port-a-crib if he needs to. I will send for an apnea monitor to be brought down form the NICU. Bring whoever and whatever Army you want, just get here, and come through the main lobby."

"Mom, dad, we all need to get up to the hospital right now. I don't know exactly why, but I do know that all three of us got stat pages to Chief Webber's office. It seems that he needs us to bring her to his office right away. Mark grab the port-a-crib, we all are obviously going to be up there for a while." "I thought that we were all on maternity leave together? Why are we being stat paged to Webber's office anyways? Miranda should be here soon with my family." Callie said pouting as she pulled on her shoes. Barbara had gotten the baby into her carrier without waking her up. Mark had the port-a-crib and The Colonel had the diaper bag hanging off of his shoulder as they all walked up to the hospital. Mark lead them all through the main lobby, and all the way to the Chief's office. They were surprised to see that Carlos and Aria were also waiting in there.

The Chief looked up as his three doctors and their newest addition walked in with two extra adults. The Chief was startled when the older gentleman extended his hand and stated, "She wouldn't be bringing anyone in the Army, but she will surely be bringing a Marine. If that's ok with you Chief."

"You're a Marine? Its nice to meet you, I can see where she gets her fierce determination from now. You surely raised her well Sir."

"Dad? Aria? What are you two doing in the Chief's office? Where's Mama?" Callie questioned. Seeing that she wasn't getting an answer she looked over at Chief Webber and asked in a tone laced with panic, "Chief where is my mom? What happened to her?"

"Dr. Bailey is with her right now, and that's all I know for now." The chief answered, again Callie looked over at her sister, and seeing Aria's guilty expression she said, "Aria you have to the count of five to tell me what happened to her."

"Don't do the whole five count, I'll tell you. She was on doctor's orders not to fly, but when she found out that you were out of the hospital. She wanted to see you and the baby, to make sure that you two were settled and stuff like that."

"Why was she grounded from flying, and what happened on the flight, that made Miranda bring her straight here instead of the apartment." Callie asked her sister while pacing.

"She was starting to get short of breath, so they gave her some oxygen while we were at 30,000 ft. She refused for paramedics to meet the plane. Thank God they were still on airport property when the airport security called them." Aria explained watching her sister's every move.

Arizona and her parents all felt the tension in the room building with every step Callie made. Arizona stepped up to Callie and stopped the pacing, she then guided her over to the couch, and sat her down.

"Your mom is going to be okay. Miranda will be coming with an update soon. Relax, Mark can you go get us all some of Seattle's Best coffee please? My mom takes it like I do, my dad is pure black." Arizona asked him.

"So three sugar and spice and everything nice, and two black, anyone else?" Mark answered.

"Mark I will take a Pepsi instead of a coffee, and I wish I knew where I could eat at. Aria you want anything?" Carlos said.

"Don't worry about finding a great place to eat, I'll run to get the pizzas when I finish delivering the coffees, and Pepsi." Mark said walking out of the Chief's office.

Aria didn't appear to hear the question as she was watching her sister sitting with her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Dad since you seem to know who she is, can you clue me in please. Also who are they, I heard him mention to the Chief that he was a Marine." Aria said softly to her dad.

"Arizona, have you met Aria yet?" Carlos asked her walking Aria over to the couple.

"No, I haven't yet. Hi your sister has told me a lot about you. I'm Arizona Robbins." Arizona stated holding out her hand for a handshake. Aria shook the given hand, and said, "Well dad told us about the two of you, obviously. However, when mom found out that Callie was pregnant she was overjoyed. She said that her daughter had finally come to her senses. I don't know how she is going to react to you two still being together, but I know that you love her, and I know that she loves you very much. There aren't many people who can stop a ranting pace like that without getting hit. I know I've tried. You're the first one to ever completely stop it from happening." Aria said in awe of the young woman.

"As for the other two people in the room, they are my parents. Colonel Daniel Robbins and his wife Barbara." Arizona explained to Aria. Then she looked at her parents and said, "Mom, dad this is Carlos Torres and Callie's younger sister Aria. That is who you are right?" Arizona said with a dimpled smile which broke some of the tension in the room. Mark walked into the room with seven coffees and one 20 ounce Pepsi. He gave the coffees to the ones who had ordered some, but then surprised Aria by placing a warm cup in front of her.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be the only one in here without something to drink. I was thinking that the chief wanted a coffee also, seeing that he's hosting us in his office for the time being. Chief, do you want any pizza?"

"Yes, I would like some, but its to late for them to deliver tonight."

"Don't worry I'm on a pizza run, we have some at the house. Colonel can I bring what's left of the combination?"

"Sure there is enough for it to still go around." The Colonel answered. When he heard that Mark turned back around and walked out of the hospital headed for the apartment.

Shortly after Mark left, Dr Bailey and Teddy both walked into the room. They were hit with questions from every occupant in the room.

"How is she Miranda?" came from the Chief, Arizona and Callie.

"Is she doing good?" came from The Colonel and Barbara

"Is she still alive?" came from Aria and Carlos.

"She's stable for now, she didn't exercise a whole lot on the flight and ended up with a blood clot. She had a panic attack when she was up on the plane, that's why she refused the ambulance to meet the plane. She realized that it the second it was over. She didn't think that she needed to continually walk during her flight. She started hurting as the plane was descending, but didn't want to tell you all. She didn't want you to worry about her. As you three were all walking to the baggage claim the pain got ten times worse. Which is why she was so short of breath." Miranda stated.

" She was stressing out when she got here, so we had to sedate her. She is sleeping right now, and we need to run some more tests on her tomorrow to see if the flight hurt her in anyway. Callie do you want to see your mom. You and your family can follow me, and I'll take you straight there." Teddy said compassionately guiding the ortho god out of the Chief's office.

"Arizona I need you to wait here for Mark, plus we need someone to keep an eye on her." Miranda stated pointing at the sleeping infant. "When he gets here, you can join them." Miranda said as Arizona and company went to follow suit. Callie turned around and nodded, knowing that she would join her soon. As soon as the door was closed on the Torres family, Arizona turned to face Miranda and everyone in that room knew that the look that Dr Bailey was getting was a look she was used to giving herself. The Colonel and his wife noticed the look that their daughter was giving and they turned their heads to hide the smiles that they had.

"Why do I have to wait on Mark? Bailey what is going on here?" Arizona asked sitting down next to the pack and play. Miranda thought about answering, but decided to wait until Mark arrived. It would be easiest to break the news all at once. She surely didn't want to repeat this more than once.

"Chief I need to make a request to you, the patient is insisting on her own personal physician come to Seattle to treat her, with Dr Altman's assistants of course." Dr Bailey started, and was interrupted by an irritated Arizona,

"Miranda why are you ignoring me, why do I have to wait on Sloan, and why couldn't I follow her. She needs me right now."

"Arizona you were just about to find out, hang in here for a few minutes and I will explain why you have to wait for Sloan. Oh here he is now."

"Did I just hear my surname? What is going on, where are the Torres's?" Mark asked confused. Miranda rolled her eyes in annoyance for being interrupted yet again, but she let it drop. She knew that these two were going to need to be there for Callie, and for each other. As soon as Erica showed back up to this hospital.

"As I was saying Chief, you need to be able to grant Mrs. Torres's physician the requirements for her to be able to treat her patient here. Now I must say that I was surprised to see how misguided this specific Dr could be, but that's not the point. The point is we need to keep Callie away from this hospital during the times that her mother's personal doctor is tending to her." Bailey stated nervously.

"Bailey its not like you to talk in circles, so can you please enlighten us all who I need to allow services at my hospital." The Chief asked irritably, he was starting to see that Mark and Arizona both had some sort of idea who Miranda might be talking about, and they both hoped not, but they had started preparing themselves for what Bailey had to say next.

"Ok Chief," Bailey said taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly, "Callie's mothers doctor is Erica Hahn. That is who you need to give privileges to while she is at this hospital." Both Mark and Arizona both gasped aloud, as the colonel stated,

"Wait is this the same Erica that basically abandoned Callie in the hospital parking lot, and her life because she was defending this hospital?"

"Yes Mr. Robbins it's the very same one." Miranda explained wearily.

"What! How on Gods green earth did that happen? When she got a patient with the same last name she didn't think to ask if they were directly related to Callie?" The Chief stated exasperatedly.

"I asked her the same thing Chief, but I got no answer. Maybe she thought that Mrs. Torres was a distant relative? I don't know how her mind works and for that I'm grateful. Several people around here are going to be very upset when she arrives, but we can't refuse a patients right to her doctor either, even if it is Dr Hahn." Miranda stated then she saw the look that the older military type gentleman was giving her.

"Its Colonel Robbins, not Mr., so what are we going to do now? How do we break this to her that wont send her into a weird mood right before the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet, but just let me and Arizona put our heads together to see if we can figure it out." Mark stated but then he caught the look that the Colonel was shooting him. He added quickly,

"We might need to use some distracting strategies from you though sir. This is going to be a big operation. All of our friends work here at this hospital," the colonel nodded his head as if saying that is his area of expertise.

"Okay; Arizona I will be the one to tell Lexie. I will ask her to spread the news to Meredith, who will then tell it to Cristina, Derek, April, and Jackson. Arizona I want you to be the one to break the news to Alex, since he's been there for you throughout all of this stuff. He might need a heads up on what he might need to be a brotherly type again. I'm going to page both of them right now. Is that okay with you Chief?" Mark stated. The Chief said,

"Of course, go page them and have them page the both of them here stat." Arizona nodded her head in agreement to everything Mark was saying. Then started to explain who her parents who they all were.

"Ok, Lexie is the type who can't keep a secret to save her life. If you saw Lexie stuffing her face it meant either Mark and Derek still weren't talking to each other, or she has this huge secret she is trying to keep. So if Mark goes and tells Lexie, Lexie will tell her half-sister Meredith, who will then tell her husband or her person. Depending on which one she finds first. Lexie will then tell her current boyfriend, Jackson, who will tell April, who will inform the other residents not in our circle, and they will then tell their respective interns. Wait, what are we going to do if she does find out that she's here? You know how much the nurses like to gossip." Arizona finished looking worried.

"We will deal with that when it happens. Now Chief what can I tell Aria to tell Dr Hahn?" Dr Bailey asked.

"Tell her that she has her privileges but I will be overseeing her supervision while she is back in _my_ hospital." The Chief answered. Miranda nodded and then went in search of Aria Torres's cell phone. As she exited the room, she accidentally shut the door a bit hard. The sound of the slammed door startled awake the young infant in the room.

The Colonel and his wife were please to see what happened next. Arizona reached over and picked up the baby holding her close, seeing if she had a dirty diaper at first, then she glanced at the clock on the wall above the chief's awards.

"Yep, now Mommy doesn't have to be mean to your Aunt Miranda for startling you awake. She woke you a bit early, but only by about fifteen minutes. Dad can you hand me the diaper bag?" Her father had forgotten he was still wearing it, as he handed it over to her. She pulled a clean bottle out and opened the formula and scooped about three ounces into the bottle.

"Dad, can you please go down to the cafeteria and ask them for a to go cup of warm water. Its right near the lobby doors we came in." Her dad smiled, then he straightened up, and went out the door. As he was walking down the hall towards the elevators, he passed Mark as he went back in the Chief's office. As the elevator doors opened, the two residents stopped short, as they saw a man who looked like he was on orders by the President of The United States had just sent him on a very important mission. He nodded at them both as he moved passed them and stepped on the elevator.

"Arizona why did you send your dad to get warm water?" The Chief asked curiously.

"Because I didn't feel like freaking out Alex and Lexie anymore than we already are. I hope now you can see why I have my issues with authority figures. He's tough." She stopped when there was a tentative knock at the door.

"Come in." Alex and Lexie both entered the Chief's office, looking a bit perplexed, because of all the people already inside. Arizona could see the confusion written all over both of there faces. They approached the Chief's desk, and stated,

"You paged us Chief?" in unison.

"Yes I had Dr Sloan page you both here. Please get comfortable, because you two are going to be instrumental in the crisis that our VIP patient has now imposed on our hospital." As Alex and Lexie were getting themselves comfortable; they were both again startled to see the man they saw at the elevator walk in several minutes later.

"Hello again you two; here you go Arizona. Its lukewarm and everything. Can I hold her while you make that up?" he asked.

"Sure dad, I think that she would like to be held by her Grandpa Dan or are you wanting to be called _The Colonel?" _Arizona could tell that Lexie and Alex were more confused now than they were when they first stepped onto the elevators. They looked between Arizona and her dad, and the other woman in the room, and waited for someone to say something. Arizona added the water to the formula and shook it up, and after testing if the bottle was just right; she nodded to her father so he could hand her back her daughter. Then as she started feeding her daughter she said,

"Lexie, Alex please meet my parents. The Colonel and my mom Barbara. They flew in to help put the finishing touches on the wedding."

"Is that why we were paged here? So we could meet your parents?" Lexie asked.

"That's part of the reason, the other part is Erica Hahn will be back here soon." Mark said solemnly.

"Wait, what are you talking about! Why is 'The Wicked Witch of The West' bracing herself with her presents again!" Alex exclaimed._ "_She is the doctor to our very own VIP. Callie's mother is requesting her to come to Seattle and help in her treatment." The Chief explained.

"Are you telling me that Erica Hahn went from Seattle to Miami, and she was treating a patient with the last name of Torres but didn't make the connection?" Lexie stated.

" That question has come up several times in the last six hours. Lexie I need you to get the ball rolling. Tell Meredith, and Jackson; he will probably tell April.

We all know that Mere will tell Derek and Cristina. Alex you are going to need to channel the way you were nice to me, right after the accident, and put it to good use. Can you do that?" Lexie nodded, and Alex replied,

"Yeah sure, Cristina is going to have a cow. Erica made her life a living hell. This will be a first for me, thank goodness that Izzie isn't here anymore." Arizona's dad sent him an odd look with that, like he wanted to know what the last sentence meant.

"Okay, now that this little powwow is over, I need to go see my fiancée before she starts to get worried." Arizona said, handing over to Mark his daughter.

"I have one more question, are you going to tell her that she's coming?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, well cross that bridge when it happens." she said. With that said she left the room in search for her precious Calliope. She found her in the cardio wing, sitting vigil with her mom alone. She quietly tiptoed in to the room, she could see that Callie was crying so she placed a hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie looked up and smiled lovingly at her fiancée.

"Dad and Aria went in search of Dr Bailey, she supposedly has my sister's phone. Aria handed it to her via my mom's doctor's request." Callie sniffled, "I didn't even know she was sick, why did she tell them not to tell me? Dad told me that it was a 75% blockage in three different arteries. She had a triple bypass and I wasn't even told about it."

"Hey she loves you, she didn't want you to worry I'm not saying she was right in doing it." Arizona stated.

"Your right I guess I'm just tired and scared. Lets go find my family so we can figure out where they are staying. Where are your parents at?"

"They are still in the Chief's office. Lets go check the attending lounge. Maybe Miranda is in there. If she isn't there well page her. Then we got to get you home, this has been a very long day for you, emotionally. Did the nap you took help any?"

"It did, some. I woke up freaking out because it was after 5. Mark heard me screaming; he rushed right over to see what was wrong with me, and that's when he pointed to my phone and I saw the text messages. I thought that I made you late in picking them up," then Callie chuckled lightly, thinking about what Mark had said about her meeting the O'Malley boys.

They opened the door to the lounge and seeing she wasn't there, they walked up to the nurses desk and paged her. While they were waiting for her to respond to the page, Callie asked still chuckling, "Hey baby, what made you think that the O'Malley boys were related to Mark?"

"I don't know, but they looked like they were lost of words when I answered the door in one of your sleep shirts. I was thinking it was Mark, he promised me a cup of coffee. Instead its those two, Mark responded to my knock since I knocked on his door at the same time he was opening it. I remember asking him, if they were friends of his. He was like yeah, they obviously didn't believe there mom when she told them that you were in the hospital recovering from injuries sustained in a bad accident. Mark told me that they were here on a mission from Mrs. O'Malley and Dr Bailey. I went and finished painting the nursery with my coffee in hand. After I was done, I hopped in the shower and went back over to Mark's to see if I could help with whatever the mission was. They were a little bit more relaxed around me now that they knew who I actually was. They didn't know what to think when I opened the door, but Mark explained who I was and they were ok with it now. I still wonder how George O'Malley was able to survive with those two." Arizona explained.

"You two paged me? Your sister and father are waiting for you in the Chiefs office, your sister has her phone back, she said she was missing playing Angry Birds whatever that is. I suggest we all walk down there, so I can take your families to there hotel. Callie your dad has both families set up at the Archfield. Carlos thought that it be easier that way. Also there are rooms opening up for other family members who will be arriving in the next few days. Arizona, Mark already retrieved your parents luggage from the car, so you don't have to worry about getting them there clothes to them. The hotel has already selected two rental vehicles that will be ready for them tomorrow. Go on in Cal I want to talk to Arizona for a minute," Miranda said.

"The Chief gave me the day off tomorrow, I need to be there when you tell her, he told me to tell you that. It will hit the fan if she finds out by herself, you and I both know that. You two complete each other, and Erica Hahn isn't going to get in the way. Mark is no longer on Maternity Leave as of now. Chief Webber is going to need a second pair of eyes and Mark volunteered. Lexie is already on her mission, and Alex is going already channeling caring abilities. What time do you want me to come over?"

"10 am sounds good, what time is she arriving?"

"7 pm tomorrow night. Carlos already has a hotel room and a car set up for her too. Do you want Cristina at the meeting tomorrow? She has asked me if she could be there for support, seeing that Callie is one of her two best friends."

"Yeah sure that's fine. What are we going to do, with Sophia I mean, Mark needs to have some time with his daughter too."

"On the days that Mark needs to bring her to the hospital with him I've made sure he will have no surgeries that day. Just consults, or paperwork; the Chief and I have already worked that out. Don't worry about it. Now lets get this show on the road." Miranda finished as the group all filed out of the Chief's office.

The group got a lot of looks, as they all were walking towards the exit. Callie, was too tired to notice though, Arizona, Mark and Bailey all recognized it. They all wanted to make a comment on the looks, but decided against it for the moment. Bailey made sure that they were all properly seated, and buckled before she left the parking lot. Callie looked at Arizona and Mark, and then announced,

"I'm exhausted. Lets go home." They could tell how drained she was, as the four of them walked home. During the time that Arizona and Callie were searching out for Miranda; Mark had gone to get the luggage and the Baby Bjorn. He enjoyed carrying his daughter that way, rather than the carrier. When they arrived on the fifth floor, Mark kissed his sleeping angel as he passed her onto her mothers.

"Goodnight ladies. See you three tomorrow." Mark said as they all went to there respective apartments. Callie and Arizona, were both exhausted, so as soon as they laid Sophia down in her crib; they went to get ready for bed themselves.

As soon as they were dressed for bed, they fell on to it snuggling each other close. The two of them just laid there and thought about the things they had done that day. Callie looked over at Arizona, and smiled, and she returned the smile to her Calliope. "I love you Calliope. I wish I had a camera on me earlier, you looked at Mark like he was a two headed monster this morning."

Callie chuckled, then whispers, "I wish I had one too, coffee coming out of that cute little nose," Callie sighed and pulled Arizona closer, before she continued, "I wonder how my mom is going to react to us. The whole 'came to her senses' comment is rubbing me the wrong way. My dad took a little while to handle us, I don't think that my mom is even aware that she's here because I'm wanting to spend the rest of our lives with you."

"I'm hoping she has changed her mind on you being a lesbian, because I'm not going anywhere. You and Sophia are my family. Goodnight my sweet." Arizona whispered back.

As Arizona felt Callie fall asleep snuggled up close to her, she sighed, 'How is she going to react to Erica being back here? I'm her strong man in the storm, I protect the things that I love, if she says something to my Calliope that is wrong in anyway, I will literally hit her with a brick. I need to stop thinking about this or I won't be able to sleep. I need my rest too. She is going to be fine, because I am going to be there for her. When that thought went through her head, she felt herself start to relax. She knew in her heart that Erica showing up in Seattle was going to be a shock, but that they would be able to handle it together. She fell asleep feeling a little more content than she did when she laid down. The next time she woke up, she was pleasantly surprised to see that there was an extra person in the bed with them.

"Hey, how long has she been up?"

"Not long, she woke up hungry, and I didn't want to be away from you for to long, so I decided to feed her in here, so I could get away with watching you sleep," she replied as she leaned down and gave Arizona her morning kiss.

"Huh, I guess I can be able to use on you someday."

"Yeah I guess so." Callie chuckled.

"What time is it?" Arizona asked.

"Its almost 9:30. Why do you ask?"

"Miranda has the day off today, she is coming over at 10, so we can talk to you about something." Arizona answered.

"Who is we? Isn't it going to be just you and Miranda? Who else is coming over?" Callie asked, as there was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'm taking that we are about to find out. You stay here with her and I'll get the door. Then we can both start on breakfast."

Arizona stated as she reached for her yoga pants and John Hopkins oversized tee shirt, or as she calls it her comfort clothes.

As she exited the bedroom, and made a bee lie to the door she had some idea on who was raising hell. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to be face to face with Cristina Yang.

"Does she know yet? What are we going to do about this whole situation?" Cristina demanded as soon as Arizona answered.

" No she doesn't know yet. I'm on orders by the Chief to wait until Miranda shows up. So please keep your voice down." Arizona stated to Cristina in a low voice, Cristina was surprised to see the eyes that were pleading her to not mention anything about Erica when Callie emerged from the bedroom with Sophia in her arms.

"Who are asking about out here Cristina?" Callie asked,

"If you are looking for Aria she's staying at the hotel that I lived in while I was married to George. Also she and I are working out my feelings on when the whole family turned there back on me."

" That's a good thing you two working it out, I mean. The other reason I'm here is I wanted to see her. Hello my featherless chicken, how are you this morning." Yang said cooing at her goddaughter as she took her from Callie's arms.

"Why do you allow her to call her that?" Arizona said to Callie with a chuckle in her voice.

"It's how she described her to me when I was recovering. When I really wanted to see her, she told me, ' you want to wait, right now she's nothing but tubes and wires, she looks like a featherless beakless chicken, you want to wait until she's cuter.'" As Callie finished there was another knock at the door.

Arizona went to answer it, as Callie finished mixing the eggs, and then she poured them into the awaiting pan. Arizona walked back into the kitchen with Miranda in tow, as Cristina finished the conversation.

"That's when she came back with I'm the worst godmother ever, and I was like you picked me. Hey Callie, does Arizona know about the great escape?" Cristina asked mischievously.

"What great escape? The one where all you residents decided to hook her up to the portable monitors so she could go see her daughter for the first time. Yes she knows, and so did I; Cristina did you really think that Avery asking me about my day wouldn't of raised flags, but since there was a 6 inch glass in between them, I knew that it wouldn't do her any harm. I mean seriously come on now." Miranda answered briskly.

"So not that I mind the company, but what are the two of you doing here at 10 in the morning. Don't you both have to work?" Callie asked.

"Not really. I have a late surgery today, so I wanted to come see her." Cristina stated glancing at the infant in her arms. Callie shot Cristina a look, that stated that she wasn't convinced, but at that point the eggs were finished, so she served up the eggs. As Miranda, Arizona and Callie all started to dig in, Cristina put down Sophia down in her pack-in-play and also began to eat. The four of them ate breakfast in silence, but Callie could see that all of the other women at the table were tense.

"So who wants to tell me what is going on, because you all are looking like you all are going to get heartburn later on, I don't use chili powder in my breakfast food." Callie said jokingly. She wasn't sure the joke went off well, because all she got was sad smiles.

"Calliope they are here for a reason, because the Chief knew that I would not be sure how to tell you, so bear with us. We are pleased that you have made so much process in the last three months, but there is something about your mom's doctor that you need to know." Arizona stated. There was a knock at the door for a third time that morning, and this time Bailey went to answer it.

"Good morning Colonel, Mrs. Robbins. How well did you sleep?" Miranda said as she greeted them.

"Well enough for a 4 star hotel. I think I could get used to that. Does Callie know anything yet?" Barbara asked.

"Not yet. I think she's about to come to the conclusion on her own. You arrived just in time." As Barbara, Bailey and The Colonel walk back in the room they hear Callie say,

"What about her doctor do I need to know? Come on, its not like her doctor is Erica or anything," Callie interjected, seeing the look of shock come across all there faces, she stopped.

"Wait who told her, because I hadn't had the chance." Arizona stated while looking at Cristina with the wait-until-I-find-a-brick look on her face.

"Whoa I didn't tell her anything, I swear!" Cristina stated defensively.

"Wait I was kidding, but by the looks I'm getting; that wasn't a joke. Erica is really coming back to Seattle? When, is she coming? Wait are you three actually saying that Erica Hahn is my mom's cardio thoracic surgeon. What the hell is she doing operating on my mom, much less treating her! Obviously she didn't fill out the family work paperwork properly, or Erica would of noticed that I was her daughter. Hang on a minute," Callie paused her rant, and raced out of the room in search for her cell phone, she brought it back into the room, as she got her sister on the phone she put it on speaker and placed the phone down on the table.

"Aria, were you with mama when she started to feel ill? Did you see her fill out the paperwork, for the whole family information part?"

"Yes I was; why are you asking?"

"When she filled it out, did she mention that she had me as a daughter?"

"No, she didn't, but that was shortly after the whole you are now a lesbian, I don't understand what is with all these questions?"

"Well Aria, the doctor who cut opened up my mother's chest was my first ex-girlfriend, Erica Hahn. Did she say anything to you both when she heard about a wedding here in Seattle?"

"Wait Erica is your ex? This is starting to make some sense, when we mentioned a wedding, she was totally against one being up here in Seattle. She said that she despises Seattle more than any place in the Continental US. She was seriously convincing the wedding to be held in Miami. We didn't know why she was so adamant." Aria stated.

"Is she coming to Seattle?" Callie asked seething.

"Yes Callie, that's why we are here. Right now she's flying over Alabama, her flight left an hour ago. I talked to your father this morning and found out when she was taking off. She'll be here in about 7 hrs." Miranda answered her.

"Dr Bailey, is that you? Callie do you have me on speaker?"

"Yes I do, I saw that Arizona, Bailey and Yang were tense and you know as well as everyone, that eggs and chorizo you can't be too tense because it will give you heartburn. So imagine to my horror, that when they all sit me down to tell me about our mom's doctor, is the woman who walked out of my life without even a proper good-bye. Do you know what its like to be celibate, when everyone around you has a sex life?" Callie screamed hysterically into the phone.

Mark had been overhearing the whole conversation, for he had Sophia at his place since 8 am. Callie had gotten up to feed her, and Mark came over to see if he could help in anyway. As soon as Sophia was finished eating, she didn't seem like she was sleepy so Callie gave her to Mark to watch for a few hours. So when Callie started screaming hysterically; Mark who was in the middle of feeding her ran over to the apartment across the hall. He was happy to see The Colonel and Barbara there as he opened the door, for he handed Barbara her granddaughter. Out of all the people staring at Callie only four had seen her go off this bad. Mark, Cristina and Bailey, were in the OR with the homeless guy, whose new leg bones she has built from titanium. He ended up dying as she was implanting them from other injuries instead. Arizona had watched her breakdown from the gallery. She knew now that Erica leaving was part of that, and she also knew that the only one who could help her through it was Mark. He had been there for her that day, and she was silently relieved to see that he was here for her now.

"Callie there is nothing to be screaming about. What's done is done. Calm down please!" Mark demanded as he grabbed his best friend by the shoulders. She went from screaming hysterically to crying. Mark and Arizona shared a look, and The Colonel was surprised to see Mark back off and Arizona step up, with a simple nod of the head. He was actually starting to have a little bit of respect for Mark Sloan, but he would keep that to himself for the time being. Callie sensed Arizona was there through her tears, and she reached for her. Arizona was helping her calm down when there was a knock at the door. Mark walked to the door and opened it to find Aria standing there. She still had her phone in her hand, it was shut though, and look on her face that was a cross between fear and sadness with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"I need to talk to my sister." Aria stated.


End file.
